


Wing-tervention

by lostangelkira



Series: Lucifer Fluff Files [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Bonding, Cute, Family, Love, Multi, Nesting, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, fluffy fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Ever since he revealed what he really was to her and the others in their close circle, Lucifer has been more relaxed. More thoughtful. But lately...he's been acting very strangely. When he refuses to talk about it...Chloe and co. decide to get to the bottom of it.
Series: Lucifer Fluff Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592203
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Wing-tervention

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously from the summary, this is post reveal to Chloe and the others. They've all talked with Linda and accepted it fairly easily. Chloe and Lucifer are dating. Things are going well. Let's just say that at the end of Season 3, Chloe didn't bolt and they actually managed to have an adult conversation.
> 
> Prompts: Wing Grooming, Nesting, Found Family

-Chloe-

She couldn't help but let out a dreamy little sigh as she noticed Lucifer walking up, carrying a to go tray full of drinks. He stopped at Dan's desk first, dropping off a coffee. Next was her desk, leaving two fresh to go cups of sweet smelling coffee. Chloe then watched as he headed over to the forensics lab, one coffee left to hand out. The first month after finding out Lucifer was actually telling the truth about being the Devil was...a challenge to find their rhythm and routine with each other as friends and co-workers. But after six weeks, they were back to normal. Better than normal, really. Since her and Lucifer started dating, things were just awesome.

“Morning, darling,” he said with a sultry purr, leaning in for a kiss.

She indulged him, loving the closeness.

“Morning, Lucifer,” she replied as he pulled back. “Ready to start the day?”

“I am now,” he replied with a grin. “Lead the way, Detective.”

“You just want to watch my butt as I walk in front of you, don't you?” she asked with a smile.

“Ouch, caught my little plan, did you?” he asked back.

They both laughed at the little joke. Chloe had a slightly puzzled look when she noticed him take one of the hair scrunchies from her pencil cup and put it in his pocket. Shaking her head and grabbing her coffee, she walked ahead of him, purposefully swaying her hips. She could only smile when she heard him curse under his breath.

-3 days later-

Chloe was concerned when she saw Ella moving around the lab in a loop. Needing a break from the reports she was finishing, she got up and entered the lab.

“Everything ok in here?” she asked her.

“I feel like I'm losing my mind,” Ella sighed. “Some of my clothes have went missing.”

“From here?” Chloe asked.

Ella nodded. “I use the station gym before I come on shift every day. Sometimes twice if there's labs running or no tests are needed. I bring what I'm going to wear with me, dressed in the clothes I work out in. After, I shower and change. I was using a locker in the locker room, but my lock didn't work. When someone stole my shirt, I started packing my stuff in my gym bag and bringing it to the lab. I went into my bag to grab my headphones and that's when I found out the shirt I worked out in today is gone.”

Chloe started pacing, trying to think of who would steal someone's dirty laundry. As she looked back out into the station, she noticed Lucifer. But he went over to Dan's desk instead of hers. He appeared to be talking to Dan, going to sit in the chair next to his desk. She noticed a bag sitting just under it. Chloe watched carefully as Lucifer managed to work what looked a piece of Dan's clothing from the bag. He made it look as though he'd dropped a pen and when he bent over, he was able to snatch what he'd dug out from Dan's bag, hiding it inside his jacket.

“I think I found your thief,” Chloe said, pointing at Lucifer.

“But why would he steal clothes?” Ella asked. “Hell, all of our wardrobes combined wouldn't equal the value of one of his suits.”

“You know, he's been acting a little strange for the past week or so,” Chloe said, recalling the last six weeks. “After we all saw Lucifer after Cain, that first week was hectic. All of us were trying to come to grips with everything. Then after me and him talked...we were inseparable. I loved it. But the last week and a half, while he's been flirty, he seems....subdued. It's really odd. Then the friendly affection towards you and Dan. Trixie he actually hugs now. But he hasn't invited me back to the penthouse for the last week or so.”

“He's been really fidgety too,” Ella said. “I've noticed him squirming on occasion. I even saw him rubbing his back against a tree at one of our last crime scenes. Like he had an itch he couldn't reach. He didn't even grumble or complain about potentially messing up his suit.”

She watched Lucifer as he went and sat down in his usual chair next to her desk. When he took off his jacket, she noticed a few feathers clinging to the lining of his jacket. An idea hit her.

“I think I have an idea of what's going on, but I need to check with Amenadiel,” she told Ella. “Want to come over for dinner tonight? Dan will be there too, it's taco night.”

“I'll be there,” Ella told her with a smile.

Chloe went back out and sat at her desk. Lucifer stayed quiet for a while, letting her finish the last of her reports in peace. Looking over, she started noticing the fidgeting. He fiddled with his cuff links. Brushed non-existent dirt from his pants. Wiggled his back against the back of his chair. Went back to his cuff links.

“Lucifer, why don't you head home and take it easy?” she asked him gently. “I know you've got a set to play tonight and you always play better if you decompress before going on.”

“I think I'll take you up on that offer,” he said with a smile. “Thank you, darling. I'll make it up to you soon.”

“Maybe I could come over after Trixie goes to bed?” Chloe asked, giving him a low lidded stare and biting her lip.

He growled a little, but seemed to go pale.

“Um...rain check, love,” he said before getting up and leaving. He made sure to grab his jacket and the stolen shirt he didn't know she knew about.

She had another hour before her shift was up, so she grabbed a small stack of reports from Dan's stack, along with his notes to work on. The last hour went quickly. Once she was in her car, she plugged her phone in and grabbed her Bluetooth earpiece and put it in her ear. As she started her car, she called Amenadiel.

“Hello, Chloe,” his deep voice greeted her, a smile evident in his voice. “How are you?”

“I'm doing well,” she replied, turning out onto the street. “Listen, I need to talk to you about Lucifer.”

“What's he done now?” he asked, his tone playful.

“He's been acting a little weird,” she replied. “Which is the reason for my call. Do angels molt?”

“Yeah,” Amenadiel replied. “Once a year, usually...around this time of year actually. Hmm...I think mine will be a little late. Which would make sense since I just got my wings back.”

“That would explain his fidgeting and the attempts to scratch,” she said. “But it doesn't explain his stealing.”

“Stealing?” the angel asked, confused. “Why would he be stealing? What would he even steal?”

“He's been stealing clothes, of all things,” Chloe answered. “Ella has found shirts missing over the last couple weeks. Earlier today, I saw him talking to Dan to distract him while he stole the shirt from his gym bag. And he took one of my hair scrunchies a few days ago. I'll probably find some of my stuff missing too if I look at home.”

“Wait...he's taking things that have been worn? Not washed?”

“Yes.”

Amenadiel laughed a little. “I know why he's doing it.”

“And that is?” she asked, leaving the question hang.

“He's nesting.”

“Nesting? Like a bird?”

“Sort of,” Amenadiel said after a minute. “With all of his closest friends not only knowing he's the Devil, but accepting him...it's given him security. Safety in the knowledge that you're not going to abandon him simply for what he is. You're his family now, so in his mind, all of you are Flock now. So he's comfortable enough to create a nest. Typically, the Flock will work together to build it, using items each of them owns to essentially mark it. He's taking things to make this space with those he cares about and trusts. Used clothing would be common items, marking the space with scent.”

“Why doesn't he just ask?” she asked.

“Insecurity most likely,” Amenadiel sighed. “Other than me and Maze, the rest of you are human. He probably feels you won't understand or think it's a joke and not take him seriously. This can be a bit of a stressful time, since he's going to nitpick until he has it perfect before even considering bringing all of you in. I still have my own Flock back in the Silver City, so he doesn't see me as part of his circle. So as the only angel, he feels like the Alpha of the group, the leader. So he's going to take it as his responsibility to create a comfortable space for everyone to gather once in a while. And if any of you express distaste...it's going to be devastating. Combine that with his molt starting, he's going to be a mess.”

“He's been distant for the last week and a half,” she told him.

“That would make sense too,” Amenadiel said. “He's spending as much time as possible working on the nest.”

“How do we go about talking to him about this?”

“I would suggest confronting him at the penthouse. The nest will probably be in one of his guest rooms. His bedroom or the common areas would be off limits since there would be too many competing scents and he'd want it closed off. It's meant to be a private, intimate space. He may want to have sex with you there sometime, but alone. With everyone else, he'll probably be more prone to initiate contact; hugs, wanting to just be close to each of you while in that space. Especially when molting. It's very uncomfortable.” He paused a moment. “Get everyone you can to join you in the penthouse, wait for him in his living room. Bring gifts of pillows, comfort items, things for entertainment for the nest. Talk to him calmly and let him know that you want to help him finish. Be supportive and try not to be critical. It would be best if all of you get together and plan this meeting together.”

“Won't he just fly away to get away from us?” Chloe asked.

“He won't,” Amenadiel assured. “With his molt starting, if he tries to fly now, he could lose so many feathers too fast. It will hurt more, the feathers will take longer to grow back and if he loses enough...he could fall right out of the sky.”

“Got it,” Chloe said. “Mind asking Linda if she'd want to come over to my place for dinner tonight? It's taco night. That way, we can discuss this now. I feel the sooner we handle this, the better.”

“Sure thing,” Amenadiel told her. “Bye.”

-Evening-

“You've outdone yourself tonight, Chlo,” Dan said, impressed by the spread of dishes for tacos. “Can I ask why you invited Linda and Ella?”

“I felt we all needed to talk,” she replied. “All of us have noticed that Lucifer has been acting strangely, yes?”

Ella nodded. Dan frowned for a minute.

“You know, you're right,” Dan said. “Granted, ever since we found out he was telling the truth about being the Devil, he's been more friendly towards me. We've hung out and had fun together. But lately...he's been meeting me at my gym, bringing me smoothies and water. And I've found my workout clothes have been going missing.”

“I've noticed some of my knickknacks in my office gone,” Linda said. “He's been coming to my house for 'emergency sessions'. Only after he leaves, I've found shirts and blankets missing.”

“He's stolen my used workout clothes too,” Ella said.

“Lucifer hugs me back when he comes over,” Trixie added. “But I've found some of my stuffed animals are missing too.”

“Why though?” Linda asked as she filled her plate.

“I called Amenadiel and he told me why,” Chloe said, sipping her wine. “He's nesting. And going through a molt.”

“Like a bird?” Dan asked, making her laugh.

“Kind of,” she replied. “Because we accept what he is and haven't abandoned him, he's building a nest for all of us. That he sees all of us as his Flock. Then on top of that, this time of year is when most angels molt their feathers and grow new.”

“So he's taking things from us to incorporate into a space for all of us?” Ella asked. When she nodded, Ella seemed to melt. “That's sweet.”

“Amenadiel told me we should go to his penthouse and confront him...gently,” she said. “That we should tell him we know what's going on and offer to help him finish the nest. That normally the whole Flock works together to build the nest. He suggested we bring gifts to finish it...and ask nicely for the things he's taken back.”

“Won't he just fly away from us?” Linda asked.

“His molt makes it too risky for him to try,” Chloe replied. “I was thinking we can go shopping for things over the next couple of days and meet at his penthouse on Saturday.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dan said. “So should we figure out who's buying what?”

“Sure,” she replied, grabbing a bite of her taco as they all started talking it over.

-Saturday-

-Lucifer-

He woke with a start from his phone ringing.

“Hello?” he asked, a snap to his voice that made him wince a little.

“Sorry to bother you, Lucifer,” Maze said on the other end of the line. “But our liquor delivery guy is here and isn't giving us our whole delivery even though we paid for it.”

“Give me five minutes,” he sighed.

Hanging up, he grumbled his way through quickly throwing on a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a robe, cinching it closed. His molt had started that week and he could feel the itch of feathers coming loose, but they weren't quite dropping yet. It itched and ached horribly, making it difficult to sleep. He hated it, but he didn't feel it was fair to ask anyone for help with it. He hated he couldn't just go ask for help, everyone he knew had lives; activities they did on their day off that didn't include him. It would be selfish of him to ask them to spend one of their few days off for this.

Once downstairs, he went through to the back, finding Maze with their delivery guy standing there, just inside the door leading out to the back alley. Ten minutes and a payoff to the delivery driver had the driver conveniently finding their correct invoice and gave them the rest of their order with no fuss.

“Bloody idiot,” he groused. “Later Maze. Kindly make sure no one disturbs me. Molt's started and I'd rather be left alone.”

“Want me to turn off the elevator once you're back upstairs?” she asked.

“Yes please,” he said, pulling his phone out. “I'll text you once I'm up.”

While in the elevator, he typed up a brief text. Once he was up and out of the elevator, he sent the text. She'd cut the power to the lift, gate the doors and lock the fuse box to make sure no one could turn it on again. Putting his phone on the bar, he sighed heavily. It would be so much easier to handle this if he had help.

“Lucifer!” he heard a very familiar young voice cry out before he felt her little body tackle him, her arms wrapping around his waist.

He looked to find the spawn hugging him tight. Looking up, he froze. Chloe, Dan, Ella and Linda were all there, sitting on the couch. On either side the couch...were gifts? The child finally released him only to grab his hand and pull him over. Lucifer followed, still shocked that they were here. Worried about why they were here. He took a seat in an arm chair across from the couch.

“I'm afraid I'm not up for socializing today,” he told them. “If you...”

“We know what's going on with you,” Chloe interrupted him, her tone soft. “And we know you've been taking things.”

His stomach twisted as he sat straight. But before he could get defensive, Chloe got up and sat on the arm of his chair. He let her take hold of his hand.

“I figured out part of what's been going on with you and I confirmed it with your brother,” she told him.

“And the other part?” he asked.

“Amenadiel explained it to me. Lucifer...why didn't you tell us?”

“I didn't want to feel like I monopolize your time,” he replied simply. “I know I always seem selfish and self-centered. So I'm giving all of you space until this is over for me.”

“Doesn't it hurt?” Trixie asked him. “Your feathers falling out?”

“It does. Itches like crazy. But it's nothing I haven't been through before.”

“We want to help you, Lucifer,” Dan said, standing and stretching. “With your molt and the nest.”

Lucifer went stiff at the mention of his...project. He could feel his face grow hot with a blush.

“It's not finished,” he muttered, playing with the sash of his robe.

“That's why we brought stuff to help finish!” Trixie said excitedly.

He looked up when she put a large box on his lap. Lucifer opened it to find large, fluffy pillows inside. He could smell Dan's cologne and Linda's shampoo in the fabric. One by one, they brought box after box. More pillows. Blankets. A few more stuffed toys that the child had picked out. Books and DVDs to keep for entertainment. The last one...held clothes that had been worn by each of them, from the looks of it.

“I...I don't know what to say,” he finally said, unable to keep a smile off his face.

“That's ok,” Linda said, grinning. “Why don't you show us and we can add all this stuff?”

He nodded, getting up from his seat. Taking Chloe's hand, he led her towards the hall that went past his bedroom. Everyone else followed, carrying the gifts they'd brought. At the end of the hall, he opened the door on the left. When the urge to nest had hit him, he'd taken the bed apart and got rid of the frame. Ordered five more mattresses and carefully layered them to circle the room, leaving a wide circle at the room's center. He then purchased crates of pillows, spending hours arranging them, followed by blankets. Then he'd carefully tucked the clothes he'd taken through the piles, adding pieces of those closest to him throughout.

The few feathers that had dropped and weren't too mangled were scattered throughout the room. He'd left the section of the circle closest to the TV a little more sparse, letting everyone have space they could lounge comfortably to watch a movie. He had a couple of stocked mini fridges along the walls on either side of the nest. Boxes of various snacks were on top of the fridges too. He had a couple of bookcases set against the wall right beside the door they were standing in. He'd put together a variety of books from his own library and ones he'd bought in here. Along with movies too. Windows lined the far wall, covered with curtains light enough to see through mostly, but gave a sense of cover that felt cozy. The toys he'd taken from Trixie were perched along the edges of the giant bowl that was the nest.

“Wow,” Chloe breathed. “I'm impressed.”

“Really?” he asked.

She nodded. “You've done a great job. How should we add all this new stuff?”

He perked up at that. They dumped the boxes of nesting material and let him go through it, organize it by feel and heft. They left him to move back and forth between the haphazard looking pile and the nest. After about the third trip, he knelt at the nest center and started instructing them on where to place what, how to fold or fluff to his specifications. An hour later...it was done. Lucifer couldn't help but sigh with relief as he realized it was finally done.

“Join me?” he asked, looking to Chloe.

While the others stacked the empty boxes, she took her shoes off. An idea hit him hard and he stopped her from entering the nest just yet.

“Just wait a minute,” he said. “Be right back.”

He went over to the closet, finding the pajama sets he'd purchased just for this. At the time, it was simply hopeful thinking that had him buying the clothes. He never imagined that they would want to be part of this. When he handed them out, all he got were knowing smiles. Chloe took hers and went into the en suite bathroom to change. Taking off his robe, he hung it in the closet before getting back into his preferred spot in the nest. This time when Chloe approached, he held his hand out to her. She approached and stepped up carefully, at the lowest point. Once at the center, he helped her ease down next to him.

“Oh, this feels great,” she sighed, letting him pull her tight to his side.

Trixie was next, getting in the same way Chloe did. He didn't mind her easing down on his other side, putting his arm around her. Linda settled in on the other side of Chloe, clearly surprised at how well she was supported. Dan sat across from him and Ella sprawled next to Trixie.

“This is pretty awesome,” she sighed. “It's cozy.”

“How are you feeling, Lucifer?” Linda asked, sounding relaxed.

“Complete,” he said softly.

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying the quiet and the company. But it wasn't long before his wings started aching worse. He couldn't hold back a whimper.

“Let us see,” Chloe whispered in his ear. “Please.”

He nodded before turning and easing onto his stomach. The girls moved as he slowly stretched his wings, shaking all over as the ache eased, but the itch worsen, the minute breeze of the AC irritating the raw skin.

“Wow,” Dan hissed. “I can't believe you were able to work with them folded up like that.”

Looking over his shoulder, he examined the insides of his wings, knowing the backs will be in similar shape. He could see that several feathers were about to drop, which would help with the aches, but they were going to itch terribly.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” Ella asked.

“If you very gently stroke through,” he said, shivering from the ache. “The feathers about to drop should come away easily. Don't pull them. If they aren't ready, they aren't ready. It'll ease some of the pain, but then it's going to make the exposed skin itch from the irritation.”

“I prepared for this part,” Linda said, getting back up. She went back out to the living room and was back a few minutes later. “I've got some calamine lotion for the itching and aloe gel to keep the skin moisturized. That should help keep you comfortable.”

“I'll try anything at this point,” he grunted.

“Let's do the insides first,” Chloe suggested. “That should be easier and then you can rest on your stomach when we're done.”

“Alright,” he said, carefully rolling onto his back.

“You can help me over here Trix,” Chloe said, tugging her child close as she settled at the tip of his right wing. Dan sat at the end of his left wing, Ella moving to sit up by the top of his wing. Linda settled down by his left hip.

“When you do this, make sure the strokes go down, not up or to the side,” he instructed, tensing with nerves. “It could cause pain to me if you bend the shafts the wrong way.”

They nodded their acknowledgment. Chloe started first, her fingers gently carding through his feathers. Four feathers came away in her hand. Trixie followed her mother's example, being slow and careful. As Dan, Ella and Linda started in, he relaxed, letting his eyes close. After a few minutes, they stopped to apply lotion, which stopped the itching. He groaned in relief as they kept going, relaxing further as they worked.

“And flip over,” Chloe said, finishing the last section on his left wing.

Lucifer pulled himself up enough to turn and flopped over onto his belly. When they resumed working, he sighed deeply. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

-Chloe-

“Let him sleep,” she whispered before Trixie tried waking him. “Maze told me he hasn't slept well the last few days. Why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch, monkey? Nothing too loud.”

While Trixie was looking for something to watch, Chloe ran her fingers through the feathers at the base of his left wing. There were large bald patches along the centers of his wings, the longest feathers nearly all gone from the molt. He still had a little ways to go with the shedding. Hopefully it would go just as easy as this had. It was a relief to see how relaxed he was in his sleep. Feeling a tug at her sleeve, she turned to see Trixie had found a movie. She got up and put in the movie Trixie picked; a documentary about the ocean. She eased back down next to Ella, Trixie snuggling in between them, Dan and Linda on Ella's other side. Halfway through the movie, she heard Lucifer getting up.

“Hurting again?” she asked as he moved to lie next to her, his wings tucked away again.

“No,” he answered, putting his arm around her waist as he eased against her. “Thank you for this.”

“No need for thanks,” she told him, turning towards him. She gave him a quick kiss. “This is great; spending time together like this. I don't think I've felt this relaxed in a while.” He smiled, curling himself around her.

“I feel lucky to have all of you,” he said, the movie ending.

“We're family,” Ella piped up. “We'll always be here for you, Lucifer.”

Trixie yawned and rolled over her legs, coming to rest between her and Lucifer.

“Little minx,” he teased, pulling her against him. He yawned again. “Sorry love. I'm exhausted.”

She couldn't help but smile as she felt Lucifer pull her tight to them. Kissing his forehead, she rested her head against his.

“It's ok, Luce,” she murmured to him. “I don't plan on going anywhere for a while. We still have to take care of you.”

Ella put on another movie. Chloe drifted to sleep a few minutes in, warm and safe with her family.

The End


End file.
